Happy New Year
by Wordless Mage
Summary: 21 minutes left before the clock strikes 12—21 minutes left before he confesses his feelings. SARUMI


Warning: Not beta-ed. I wrote this in what 3 hours so idk if it's ok.

Disclaimer: I don't own K if I do, No one will die except the damn Colourless King. GoRa I'm still sad 'bout that ok.

* * *

Fushimi Saruhiko glances at his watch for the thirteenth time tonight. 11.39 PM. He gulps nervously. 21 minutes left before the clock strikes 12—_21 minutes left before he confesses his feelings. _He had been trying to do it for hundreds of time before but he always back down at the last moment. No, he was not—okay he was scared, scared of rejection. And he still is. But, he promises to himself that he will do it right this time, no matter what. No matter, what the answer that person might give him—he will do it. He might even have a chance.

11.47 PM. Saruhiko's eyes widen. Well, time sure move fast when you're trying to do something that will probably change your whole life. He gulps again. On the outside he might looks like he's calm and collected but, on the inside he's freaking out. He can't even think straight at the moment. His heart is beating harder than normal and his hands are sweating. Many thoughts are going through his head. _What should he say when he see the person? Will he be okay? Will the person accept him? Will the person think him disgusting?_

11.55 PM. Saruhiko closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. _Anytime now._

"…Fushimi Saruhiko?"

11.56 PM. Saruhiko's eyes snap open as he heard the voice—the voice of the person that he had been _observing _(stalking) for two years; the voice that he adores; the voice that always make him smile; the voice of the person that he likes. _He really came!_ Slowly, Saruhiko turns around and face the person. Yata Misaki is a truly beautiful person—inside _and_ out. And of all the people in the school—scratch that. The _whole_ world—Misaki has been the only person who had catches his interest.

11.57 PM. "Yata Misaki," he starts.

11.58 PM. This is it—no more backing down. It's now or never.

11.59 PM. Misaki is quiet, noticing Saruhiko's nervousness. Oh.

12.00 AM. "I like you and have been for two years. This might sound creepy but I've been watching you these two years. And so, Misaki, will you—will you be my lover?" There. He said it. He finally said it. He said some stupid things too but to hell with it.

He furrows his eyebrows. _Why isn't he saying anything? _Misaki is still staring at him with an unreadable expression. Saruhiko let's out a defeated sigh as he casts his head down. _It's a 'no' then._ He's stupid. He's stupid for thinking that he might have a chance. He's stupid for loving someone who doesn't even know anything about him, except his name. He's stup—

A chuckle. Saruhiko looks up when he hears the melodious chuckle. Misaki is no longer chuckling, he is currently laughing. Saruhiko just stares as Misaki continues to laugh harder until there are small tears in the corner of his eyes. _Now, he's laughing at me. What next?_ A few moments and the laughter ceases. Misaki wipes the tears from his eyes as he looks at the taller guy in front of him.

"Can you stop making that face?" Misaki asks.

_Great, now he's making fun of my face._

"...I'll go now. Happy New Year, Misaki." Well, there's no need for him to stay, right? Giving a last smile to Misaki, Saruhiko walks away.

"What?" Misaki looks startled. "Wait, why are you going away?"

That stops Saruhiko on his track. He turns back and stares incredulously at Misaki. "Why? You're not done making fun of me?"

Misaki frowns. "What? I wasn't making fun of you, you damn bastard."

This time, Saruhiko frowns. "You were laughing at me."

"You idiot," Misaki sighs. "You were making a funny face—of course, I'll laugh!" When he sees Saruhiko narrows his eyes, Misaki smiles. "You looked constipated."

Saruhiko raises an eyebrow. And, that was _not_ 'making fun of him' at all—of course, not. Saruhiko turns around.

"Wait a fucking second, you bastard. Don't want to hear my goddamn answer!"

"What?" Saruhiko stares at Misaki.

"I haven't answered your damn question," Misaki said. "And I also have some things to ask. I won't talk much. So, listen."

Saruhiko stays quiet. Misaki takes that as a sign to continue.

"Okay, first, yes that was creepy. ("What?" Saruhiko raises his eyebrows.) You said you were _watching_ me all this time. Secondly, I already know that, I noticed. You weren't really stealthy when you were watching me. And thank you for those small things and presents you gave me all these times."

The coffee, the roses, the birthday cards; the soup he made for Misaki when he was sick; the chocolates on Valentine's day; the 'the-teacher-ask-him-to-give-it-to-Misaki-but-actually-the-teacher-didn't' notes; the muffin... Saruhiko can't help but smile a little. _He knew, huh._

"And also, thank you for beating up those bastards a few months back. I actually wanted to tell you all this sooner but you are actually cute ("Please don't use that word to describe me.") when you see me and you walked away before I could speak to you so..."

Saruhiko blinks a few times. "...Wow, you don't really talk much."

"Sarcastic bastard."

Saruhiko smirks haughtily as he looks at Misaki. The shorter boy is glaring at him but it's not a hateful glare, it's more like a 'you're-a-bastard-but-we're-okay' kind of glare. A minutes passes and they are still not saying anything.

"...So, was that a yes?" Saruhiko looks at Misaki, hopes filling his heart. _I want to puke. That was girly._

"You're making that constipated-face again and I didn't say no."

"So, yes?" Saruhiko pushes. Misaki rolls his eyes.

"I thought you're the smart one here."

"A yes."

"Wow, so clever. I don't think anyone can be smarter. Wow."

"I thought I'm the sarcastic one here." Saruhiko shoots back.

"Idiot."

"..."

"..."

"I hate awkwards silent, you kn—"

"...Can I kiss you?" Saruhiko cuts Misaki off. Misaki looks at him and blushes.

"...I didn't say no." _Yes._

Saruhiko smirks as he approaches Misaki and stands right in front of the boy. Misaki, too, is smirking but there's a pink tint on his cheeks. To Saruhiko, Misaki looks really cute at the moment—when is he not? Saruhiko's smirk slowly disappears and his eyes slowly closes as he bends down a little to claim those pink lips he's been dying to taste—Misaki's lips. It's just a short but sweet kiss but Saruhiko is fine with it. He can kiss Misaki _whenever_ he wants because Misaki 'didn't say no' and Misaki is his lover now.

"Happy New Year and I like you too, bastard. Now, kiss me again."

"Gladly."

Saruhiko can't be happier. Misaki is finally his and his alone.

* * *

_Two Months Later…_

"Misaki," Saruhiko calls out his _lover_ name. The said person looks up at him. "We're going to do it, right?"

Misaki stares at him a little longer before smirking. "Well, we're both naked on your bed so yes."

"…And I'm on your lap because?"

"I didn't say that I'll let you do me. Now just shut up and enjoy the ride."

* * *

"I love you, Misaki."

"Love you too, bastard."

"…"

"Okay, fine, I love you too, my dear, Saruhiko."

"…That was embarrassing."

"…Shut up."

"Oh, I thought it's supposed to be 'Call my fucking name!'"

"I'm sorry can't hear you over the sound of your butt hurting."

"…Shut up."

"I thought so."

* * *

I'm sorry my friends was talking about Seme!Misaki and at first I was like 'no' then I was like 'damn'. And I can't write smut haha sorry. AND HAPPY NEW YEARS, KIDDOS


End file.
